dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tiers (LOTSG)
This is a list of the current power tiers in my Legend of the Saiyan God characters, as creating a power level list would be very time-consuming. This list only takes into account the being's raw power, not skill, unique abilities, or their weaknesses. God Ki '''goes off the comparisons '''Akira Toriyama gave for Super Saiyan Red Goku (6), Beerus (10), and Whis (15) Characters from DBZ '''are listed in '''Fifth '''and lower tiers, '''DBGT's Gogeta '''and '''Omega Shenron are in Fourth tier. First Tier: King of All *'Prior Kings of All - '''The two Kings prior to Zen-Oh had their successor's level of power and held absolute authority over the Multiverse until they granted that power to another. *'Zen-Oh' - The King of All is the most absolutely powerful being in existence and can instantly defeat any other being in the Multiverse. If he so desired, Zen-Oh could annihilate the Multiverse in an instant. *'Author '- The creator of the fanfic can do pretty much anything they please to the story and not have to change it if they don't want to, barring limits from the wikia rules and personal preference. Second Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) 100+ *'Super Mystic Saiyan God: Kaio-Ken x20 Kaego' - Kaego, the fusion of Kaestos and Gohan, had a God Ki of 20,000 when adding Kaio-ken x20 to Super Mystic Saiyan God. He only existed for fifteen seconds due to his overwhelming power. Kaego, at his strongest, reached the highest recorded power-level aside from Zen-Oh. *'Devil Demigra' - Demigra, at his strongest, has a God Ki somewhat higher than 1000 and is second only to SMSG: KKx20 Kaego and Zen-Oh. *'Assimilating Demigra''' - While adapting to Future Zamasu's spirit, Demigra had a God Ki of 500. *'God Unleashed Gohan' - The only being stronger than Makayou Form Demigra or Super Saiyan God 3 Kaestos, Gohan has a God Ki of 300 at his strongest. *'Makayou Form Demigra': Demigra's God Ki in this form is approximately 260. *'Super Saiyan God 3 Kaestos' - Kaestos has a God Ki of 200 at his strongest. *'Super Saiyan God 2 Vegito '- The fusion of Goku and Vegeta has a God Ki of 200 when entering Super Saiyan God 2. If Vegito had gone Super Saiyan God 3, he would've had a God Ki of 800. Third Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) 20-99 *'Grand Priest' - The father of Whis, Vados, and Rum, the Grand Priest is highly powerful and has a God Ki of 90. For many years the Grand Priest was the most powerful fighter in the Multiverse. The only beings confirmed to be stronger than him that aren't temporary fusions or Zen-Oh himself are Kaestos and Demigra in their most powerful forms. *'Universe Z Minus Angel Attendant -' The most powerful Angel Attendant, they have a god ki of 60. *'Universe Z Minus' Destroyer Deity - '''Among the many Gods of Destruction, the current one of Universe Z Minus is the most powerful with a God Ki of 55. *'Super Saiyan White: Makaioshin Supreme Zamasu' - The Potara Fusion of Zamasu had a God Ki of 50 at his most powerful. *'Zen-Oh's Attendants''' - These twins are quite powerful, and have a God Ki of 35 each. *'Rum ' - The strongest Angel aside from the Grand Priest, Rum has a God Ki of 22. After training, Rum has attained a God Ki of 30. Fourth Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) .01-19 *'Whis/Vados' - The younger siblings of Rum have a God Ki of 15 each. *'Vod ' - The elder sibling of Beerus and Champa, Vod has a God Ki of 14. *'Candorla '- The mysterious fighter from Universe Z-Minus has a God Ki of 13. *'Ultimate Evolution Zero ' - The Frost Demon gained an Ultimate Evolution while deceased, and had a God Ki equivalent of 11. *'Champa/Beerus' - The younger siblings of Vod have a God Ki of 10. *'Super Saiyan Red 3 Brusazar' - The fusion of the deceased Saiyans Bruse and Mathazar has a God Ki of 9.8. *'Demon God Mira' - Mira had a God Ki of 9.7 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Demon God Dabura' - Dabura had a God Ki of 9.4 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Demon Goddess Towa' - Towa had a God Ki of 9.2 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Super Saiyan God Vegeta' - Currently, SSG Vegeta has a God Ki of 9. *'Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black' - Goku Black had a God Ki of 8.5 at his strongest. *'Godly Majin Allie' - Allie was equal in power to Goku Black at his strongest, and so has a God Ki of 8. *'Super Saiyan God Goku/Gohan ' - After defeating Zamasu's various counterparts, Goku and Gohan trained and attained a God Ki of 8 as Super Saiyan Gods. *'Ultimate Evolution Freeza ' - The resurrected Freeza gained a God Ki equivalent of 8 before being killed. *'Cell-G' - The Cell from Universe G gained a God Ki of 8 during his time protecting the stars. *'Hit '- Universe-C's most dangerous fighter, Hit has a God ki equivalent of 6.3. When he faced Goku again after the fight against Zamasu, he was capable of fighting the Saiyan as an equal when using his full power and had a God Ki of 8. *'Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta' - An alternate universe's version of Gogeta in a strange transformation had a God Ki equivalent of 7. *'Universe-C's Legendary Super Saiyan' - The Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe-C is the most powerful warrior in their universe aside from Champa and has attained God Ki, she has a God Ki of 6.7 at her most powerful. *'Godly Super Saiyan Future Trunks' - After unlocking the precursor form to Super Saiyan God, Future Trunks attained a God Ki of 6.5. *'Ultimate Evolution Z ' - Kaestos and Allie's adopted son, Universe-B's version of Zero, is an extremely powerful teen, holding a God Ki equivalent of 6 in his Ultimate Evolution. *'Supreme Vampyre Golcova ' - The ruler of a powerful vampiric planet, Golcova has a God Ki of 3.5 as a Supreme Vampyre. *'Chou Super Saiyan Cabba' - As a Super Saiyan, Cabba is immensely powerful and has a God Ki of 1.75, equal to Goku and Vegeta's Chou Super Saiyan forms during the Tournament between Universe B & C. As he had God Ki going into the tournament, Cabba actually entered a rage-powered Chou Super Saiyan state. *'Auta Magetta' - A being powerful enough that Beyond Saiyan God Vegeta was forced to go Super Saiyan against him. Auta Magetta has a god ki equivalent of 1.5. *'Multiversal Tournament-Era Super Namekian Piccolo' - After fusing with Kami and Nail, then training further in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo gained a great deal of power. He could fight a Cell jr. and resist it better than any other Defender of Earth at that time. After training in preparation for the Multiversal Tournament he had increased immensely in power and had a God Ki of 1. *'Omega Shenron' - From the same alternate universe as Gogeta, Omega Shenron had a God Ki equivalent of .8. *'The Power Within Krillin' - Afte overcoming his fears, Krillin found an incredible power within himself, achieving a spark of god ki and attaining a God Ki of .05 after training with Saiyan Beyond God Goku. He is the strongest human. *'Final Form Frost' - At his strongest, Frost has a God Ki equivalent of .03 He was equaled by Final Form Z during their fight. Fifth Tier: Godlike Mortals (Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks-God Ki .01) *'Ultimate Super Saiyan Kaestos' - At his strongest possible level as a Mortal after unlocking his full potential after years of training and entering a perfected Super Saiyan form, Kaestos gained a great deal of power and could defeat a Super Vegito level opponent with ease, and was able to scratch Demigra, who had a God Ki of 9 at that time. At his strongest, Kaesots' mortal ki is 120% Freeza's Final Form Post Training. *'Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan' - While he never achieved his full power as a mortal due to attaining God Ki, Gohan was, at his strongest, roughly 10% the power of Final Form Freeza Post Training. As Gohan has greater potential than Kaestos, his maximum possible Mortal Ki would've been 180% Freeza's Post Training final form might. *'Buu-Era Super Vegito' - Using the Potara earrings, Goku and Vegeta fused to form Vegito, who as a Super Saiyan was able to toy with Super Buu (Gohan, SS3 Gotenks, and Piccolo absorbed) like he was nothing. Despite this, Goku considered any fusion between himself and Vegeta useless against Beerus. *'Resurrectio F-Era SS3 Gotenks' - The powerful fusion of Goten and Trunks was able to match Super Buu (W/Absorptions) and might've been able to kill him if they hadn't goofed off. Years later, Gotenks' power increased substantially when preparing to take part in the Multiversal Tournament, but not enough to be considered God Ki equivalent or match the power Super Saiyan Vegito had during the fight against Buu, though he was close. He has roughly 1% of Freeza's newly empowered Final Form. *'Ginyu Tagome' - After he switched bodies with Tagome, Captain Ginyu unlocked more of the body's power and could more evenly match Potential Unleashed Gohan in power. He considered Gohan weaker than himself but was instantly beaten by the Saiyan Hybrid's Ultimate Super Saiyan form. He was thought to have roughly .05% of Freeza's mastered final form power. *'Resurrection F-Era Potential Unleashed Gohan' - While he was initially weaker than Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks & Piccolo absorbed), Gohan gained power superior to Buu's strongest form after training with Kaestos and Piccolo in preparation for Freeza's return. He was able to fight Ginyu Tagome evenly in terms of raw power but had difficulties harming him due to Tagome's deceptively durable body. He had a power equivalent to .025% Freeza's mastered final form strength. *'Super Buu (Gohan, SS3 Gotenks, Piccolo, and Vegito absorbed) - '''After absorbing Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, and some of Vegito's power, Super Buu became a nigh-unstoppable monster only outmatched by Ultimate Super Saiyan Kaestos' full power. *'Galactic Parasite (Universe-K)' - The galactic parasite was incredibly powerful and its skin was nearly invulnerable, but it was large enough that Kaestos could destroy it from the inside as an Ultra Super Saiyan 3 after being swallowed. *'Pre-Potential Unleash SS3 Kaestos '- Kaestos' power as a Super Saiyan 3 was great enough to dominate Super Evolution Zero in a fight, and was twice as powerful as SS3 Gotenks. Through further training gained a great deal of strength, but never matched Potential Unleashed Gohan. *'Super Buu''' - Without any absorptions, Super Buu is still quite powerful, but he was unable to match SS3 Gotenks or Ultimate Gohan. *'Tagome '- Freeza's most powerful subordinate after being revived, Tagome had an incredible amount of power and a uniquely durable body, which allowed him to outmatch the more powerful Potential Unleashed Gohan. *'Super Evolution Zero' - Universe-K's Zero, at his strongest form before death, was powerful enough to defeat multiple highly powerful SS2s, who were each at least as powerful as SS3 Goku. Zero was half as powerful as SS3 Gotenks. *'Legendary Super Saiyan Broly' - Broly, as a Legendary Super Saiyan, far surpassed the combined might of the Defenders of Earth when they were preparing to face Cell. Years after his initial defeat, he could match SS2 Gohan blow for blow, even though the Saiyan-Hybrid had nearly seven years to increase his power. As a Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Broly proved capable of challenging Unleashed Super Saiyan Kaestos in Hell and forced him to enter a further form to subdue and imprison Broly. *'Universe-K's Saiyan Defenders' - Each of the Defenders of Earth on Universe-K were at least equal to SS3 Goku as Super Saiyan 2s. *'Buu-Era SS3 Goku/Kid Buu' - During the fights against Buu, Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form was equal to the most dangerous incarnation of Buu. *'Innocent Buu' - Buu's obese form after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe-B was quite powerful and he could defeat SS2 Gohan or Vegeta with ease, though he was weaker than SS3 Goku. *'Botamo '- Despite being on Champa's team for the tournament between universes C & B, Botamo is far weaker than his teammates. His main strength is the pocket dimension that attacks are sent to upon coming into contact with his body, nullifying their effects on him. *'Buu Era SS2 Gohan -' Due to continuous surprise training sessions with Kaestos, Gohan was forced to stay in top form and was more powerful than SS2 Vegeta during the fights against Buu, but he too was unable to equal Innocent Buu. *'Buu Era Majin SS2 Vegeta' - When facing Majin Buu, Majin Vegeta was able to put up a mighty resistance but was defeated by the seemingly unstoppable creature and sacrificed his life to try and stop it. *'Super Perfect Cell' - After returning from death, Super Perfect Cell was able to match an injured, eleven-year-old SS2 Gohan. *'World Trade Organization Elites (Universe-K)' - The elites of Zero's WTO military were quite strong, but even three of them together were unable to match one of the Saiyan Defenders. *'Full-Power Bojack' - This Space Pirate was insanely powerful and could only be defeated by the combined might of the Kais. Bojack could defeat an Ascended Super Saiyan such as Vegeta or Future Trunks with ease but was defeated quickly by SS2 Gohan. *'Perfect Cell' - After absorbing both Androids, Cell became far more powerful than before. He was able to easily outmatch Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta and Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks. He could also equal Mastered Super Saiyan Goku without using his full power. *'Kais '- When the four Kais were in fighting shape they could fight beings as powerful as Majin Buu when united, but by the time Goku and the others met them they had lost the majority of their power from lack of training. *'Tien '- One of the strongest Earthlings, Tien was powerful enough with his Neo-Tri Beam to keep Semi-Perfect Cell at bay, and years later proved capable of fighting a trained World Trade Organization army. He later began training to become a God, and is currently stronger than Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks was during the fight against Cell. *'Cell-Era Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks' - The alternate future version of Trunks used this form, which boosted his power immensely at the expense of his speed. This transformation was discarded after Super Saiyan 2 was revealed to exist. Sixth Tier: Extremely Powerful Mortals (Power Level 30,000-Cell Jrs.) *'Cell Jrs' - Creations of Perfect Cell, these miniature versions are very strong and were capable of matching the power Mastered Super Saiyan or Super Namekian at that time. *'Cell-Era Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta '- Vegeta gained this transformation, which allowed him to effortlessly dominate Semi-Perfect Cell, but the tables were turned when Cell attained his Perfect Form. This transformation was abandoned when the true second level of Super Saiyan was revealed by Gohan. *'Human Supremacist' 'Androids (Universe-K') - The androids created to kill Kaestos were not as physically powerful as him, but their energy draining ability allowed them to match their foe for a time. In addition, their power would temporarily boost to greater heights when draining power from Kaestos. *'Semi-Perfect Cell' - After absorbing Android 17, Cell became far stronger than before and almost destroyed Android 16 with one punch. He was dominated by Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta. *'Multiversal Tournament Era Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks' - The two youngest Super Saiyans are powerful enough as of the Multiversal Tournament to almost equal Semi-Perfect Cell. *'Android 16' - Equal to Imperfect Cell at his strongest, Android 16 was more powerful than Android 17, 18, and Super Namekian Piccolo at that point in time. He was instantly defeated by Semi-Perfect Cell and later destroyed by Perfect Cell. *'Android 17 & 18' - The androids created by Dr. Gero were far stronger than previous models and could dominate the Defenders of Earth when they first appeared. *'Androids 19 & 20' - These androids were quite powerful, but ultimately incapable of matching the stronger members of Earth's Defenders. *'Mr. Popo '- The genie on the Lookout is quite powerful, able to easily withstand an attack from Super Saiyan Goten and Super Saiyan Trunks, putting him on a level higher than Freeza at the very least. *'Pre-Training Final Form Freeza' - Having never trained in his life, Freeza was incredibly powerful and had a Power Level of 120 million when using 100% of his power. *'Yamcha '- Having given up fighting, Yamcha's power decreased over the years. However, he is the best baseball player on the planet and won against Champa's team. *'Captain Ginyu' - The leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu has a power level of 120,000 at his highest. *'Recoome '- The second strongest member of the Ginyu Force, Recoome had a power level of 42,000 by the time of his death. *'Burter/Jeice' - These two members of the Ginyu Force were quite powerful, and both had a Power Level of around 40,000. *'Master Roshi' - At his most powerful, Master Roshi can fight an army comprised of the weakest members of the World Trade Organization and win. Though it was noted that none of them equaled any of the stronger members of the Ginyu Force. Seventh Tier: Powerful Mortals (Power Level 100-29,999) *'Transformed Zarbon' - In his monstrous state, Zarbon had a power level of 28,000. *'Dodoria '- One of Freeza's top lieutenants at that time, Dodoria had a Power Level of roughly 20,000. He was defeated and killed by Vegeta. *'Cui '- Equal to Vegeta in power for most of his life, Cui had a Power level of 18,000 and was defeated and killed by Vegeta after the Saiyan's Zenkai. *'Guldo '- While part of the elite Ginyu Force, Guldo's main strength isn't his raw power but his psychic powers and ability to stop time. His actual power level is roughly 15,000, weaker than Vegeta during his first appearance on Earth. *'Yajirobe '- While nowhere near as powerful as even Vegeta when he first landed on Earth, Yajirobe is still a very powerful mortal and has a power level of 200. *'Pan' - A quarter-Saiyan hybrid, Pan has a high power-level, especially for a toddler. She has a power level of 130 despite only being a few months old. Eight Tier: Strong Mortals (Power Level 30-99) *'Videl '- One of the strongest humans alive, Videl has a Power level of 60. It has been noted by the Elder Kai of Universe-B and the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe-K that she has a nearly unmatched level of untapped potential. Videl had begun training with her husband Gohan before the Multiversal Tournament. *'Chi-Chi' - Stil an exceptionally powerful woman, Chi-Chi has a power level of 50 after several decades of not training as a fighter. She had a power level of 100 at her strongest. *'Mr. Satan' - Videl's father is a genuinely skilled martial artist and exceptionally strong for a normal human, he has a power level of 40 and can perform superhuman feats. Despite this, he cannot hope to match the foes the Defenders of Earth regularly face at his current level. Ninth Tier: Mortals (Power Level 0-29) *'Most Martial Artists' - The majority of skilled martial artists have power levels between 18 and 28, with only a select few surpassing this through extremely hard work or knowledge of ki. *'Bulma '- Testing herself with a modified scanner, Bulma discovered she had a power level of 12. It is unknown how thirteen years and giving birth to two kids in between the scan and the present day has affected her power level. *'Farmer/Majority of Humans '- Raditz checked the power level of a farmer when he first landed, and it was calculated as a 5. The majority of Earthlings have a power approximating that level. *'Turtle '- Master Roshi's oldest companion, Turtle has a power level of .0001 when absolutely relaxed, and a power level of 15 when preparing to fight. He is considered a beautiful freak of nature by the Gods that know of him because of this. Category:Kaestal Category:Lists Category:Power Levels